x_menroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Vivienne Lawrence-Approved
Name/Codename: Vivienne Lawrence/Soundwave Age: 27 Powers: *Able to draw, write, play, or sing something and it comes to life (these can be inanimate or living) *Able to make illusions with her voice or by other means (draw, write, play on an instrument) *Very minor telepathy *Has a talent for most kinds of art *Able to "wrap" one up in sound (this box of sorts is can be seen into but it is her choice whether it can be seen out of), and a series of actions could be taken from there: **Knock them out with a sonic wave **A holding device **Make the victim see her illusions, only as their whole world, as they are surrounded by her energy Weakness: *There are certain limitations to her abilities; if she goes beyond that, she will collapse of exhaustion *Her minor telepathy can be easily blocked by a stronger telepath *Although she can withstand a sonic blast, boom, or wave more than a human, eventually she can succumb to the effects of it Position: Creative Arts Teacher Appearance: She's tall and slender, and has an Asian appearance. She's very fashionable and in with the times, yet her appearance between one day and the next could completely change. She has long black hair, and dark brown-black eyes. Personality: She's bright and cheery and can get very excited. She loves things very bam-bam-bam and quick, and she's always rushing about doing something. She's always thinking up of something to write, or draw, or paint or dance or sing. She's kind of eccentric and energetic, and sometimes seems more like a teen rather than a twenty-seven year old. She has a tilt to her voice and has a taste for tea (although not green; she hates green tea). History: She was born in London, England, to two humans, and the moment her powers emerged they didn't have much of a respect for her, but they dealth with her. She wasn't treated very well at school, either, really, and she would flee to something inanimate almost every time; whether it was a piano, harp, blank canvas or just a blank piece of paper and a piece of charcoal, it helped her concentrate. She always used art to cheer herself up, and when she was eighteen her parents booted her out of the house. She found a love for her powers and a love for herself as she traveled the English countryside, and finally went to college, and was a hard working student. When she was a senior, she had a degree in most creative arts, such as creative writing, art, and singing. Over the years she taught herself how to play electric and acoustic guitar, harp, piano and voice. After she graduated, she was invited to the Institute to work as the Creative Arts teacher, and she happily accepted and headed to America. Stop SOPA and PIPA :'( 02:52, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Approved. You can also make a Classroom page. Great Expectations 03:01, January 24, 2012 (UTC)